50 Drabble Untuk Neji dan Hinata
by anginbiru
Summary: 50 drabble untuk Neji dan Hinata, menggambarkan kisah hidup mereka berdua, dan ini NejiHina pairing


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, Hime Hyuuga dan Shuichiro Uchiha milik Shirohane... Saya hanya meminjamnya dan akan dikembalikan dalam keadaan yang baik XD

**Warning:** Sedikit memasukan unsur SasuNaru dan Mpreg, tapi tokoh utama tetap pasangan Neji dan Hinata

* * *

**50 Drabble Untuk Neji dan Hinata**

* * *

#01 – Comfort

Neji hanya dapat menawarkan hiburan dalam diam ketika Hinata mencurahkan segala kesedihannya di dada bidang Neji.

#02 – Kiss

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar, mulut mungilnya masih terasa sedikit basah, dan pipinya terasa terbakar meskipun sudah lewat beberapa menit semenjak Neji dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya.

#03 – Soft

Neji menyentuh bibirnya, ia masih dapat merasakan bibir lembut Hinata yang telah ia curi kecupannya pagi tadi.

#04 – Pain

Hati Hinata selalu terasa sakit setiap kali ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bergandengan tangan menuju Ichiraku ramen.

#05 – Potatoes

Selama beberapa saat ia menatap sarapan paginya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat alis untuk menatap Hinata yang mukanya memerah. Ia tidak menyangka hanya dengan satu candaan dari dirinya, Hinata sudah sanggup untuk membuat kentang rebusnya hancur berantakan.

#06 – Rain

Hinata menampakkan senyuman lembut ke Naruto ketika ia dengan antusias memberikan surat undangan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, namun didalam hatinya telah terjadi hujan deras yang menghancurkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

#07 – Chocolate

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi akibat saran dari Tenten dan juga teriakan ribut Lee mengenai masa muda yang bergelora, Neji pun melangkah masuk ke dalam toko kue untuk membeli coklat yang akan dia berikan ke Hinata di hari Valentine besok.

#08 – Happiness

Hinata menatap coklat berbentuk hati yang disodorkan Neji secara tiba-tiba. Selama beberapa saat ia terus menatap coklat itu sebelum akhirnya ia menerima coklat itu dan memberikan senyuman bahagia untuk pertama kalinya kepada Neji yang mukanya sudah seperti udang yang direbus.

#09 – Telephone

Neji terus menatap saluran komunikasi yang berada di genggamannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghubungi Hinata di Konoha ketika ia sedang mengerjakan misi di desa lain.

#10 – Ears

"_Aku akan selalu menjadi telinga bagi seluruh keluh-kesahmu, karena itu jangan pernah berpura-pura bahagia bila berada di hadapanku."_ Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Neji padanya ketika ia pertama kali menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintai Naruto adalah Sasuke.

#11 – Name

Neji mengucapkan nama Hinata dengan lembut ketika ia memasangkan cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya.

#12 – Sensual

Sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga Hyuuga, bahwa perempuan yang ditunangkan harus memberikan tarian dihadapan seluruh keluarga. Meskipun ia merasa tidak dapat menari dengan baik, namun setelah pesta selesai, Neji mendekati dirinya dan membisikkan bahwa itu adalah tarian yang paling menggairahkan yang pernah ia lihat.

#13 – Death

Neji menggenggam erat kedua tangan putih Hinata ketika mereka berdua mengucapkan sumpah seumur hidup untuk selalu menjadi suami-istri, sahabat dan rekan seumur hidup sampai ajal memisahkan mereka.

#14 – Sex

Hinata tidak dapat menahan rona yang menyebar di seluruh wajah putihnya ketika Neji mematikan lilin yang menjadi penerangan di kamar mereka. Ia paham bahwa setelah ini mereka akan melakukan hubungan suami-istri sebagai pengikatan dan ungkapan kasih mereka. Meskipun begitu ia tetap tidak dapat menahan rasa malu yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

#15 – Touch

Ia dengan perlahan membuka kimono putih Hinata dan dengan perlahan pula mulai menyentuh apa yang telah ia inginkan semenjak ia berumur 13 tahun.

#16 – Weakness

Hinata membesarkan matanya dan memberikan tatapan memelas kepada suaminya. Suaminya terlihat tidak ambil peduli namun setelah lewat semenit, akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya dan memberikan anggukan kepada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya mulai memberikan percobaan model rambut baru kepada Neji. Hinata tahu, bahwa kelemahan terbesar suaminya bukanlah musuh yang kuat maupun tangguh, tapi tatapan memelas milikinya.

#17 – Tears

Neji telah mengamati Hinata semenjak ia masih kecil. Banyak orang di keluarga besar Hyuuga yang tidak menyukai Hinata karena ia terlalu lemah, tapi Neji tahu bahwa Hinata adalah anak yang memliki hati yang paling halus yang pernah ia kenal. Sebab Hinata menangis ketika bunga yang ditanamnya layu karena musim panas yang panjang.

#18 – Speed

Setiap kali Hinata melihat suaminya berlatih, Hinata selalu mengagumi refleks tubuhnya yang selalu memberikan reaksi dengan cepat terhadap serangan sehalus apapun.

#19 – Wind

Mungkin istrinya tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi setiap malam ia selalu melihat latihan yang dilakukan olehnya di tengah danau milik keluarga Hyuuga. Dan Neji tidak pernah dapat melepaskan padangannya dari gerakan istrinya yang halus dan lembut seperti angin yang berhembus.

#20 – Freedom

Hinata tidak mengeluh maupun melawan ketika Neji menghajar dirinya habis-habisan di ujian chuunin, karena di dalam hati, ia berharap bila dengan menyerahkan dirinya seperti ini Neji dapat merasakan kebebasan, maka ia tidak akan menyesal sekalipun ia harus kehilangan nyawanya.

#21 – Life

Hidup memang tidak dapat diduga dan diprediksi. Jika saat ia berumur 12 tahun ada orang yang menanyakan padanya apakah ia akan menikahi Hinata bila hanya tinggal mereka berdua orang yang hidup didunia ini, Neji akan menatap orang itu seakan-akan orang itu memiliki dua kepala.

#22 – Jealousy

Hinata tidak dapat menahan rasa cemburunya ketika ia melihat Tenten menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari kening Neji.

#23 – Hands

Neji berusaha untuk menenangkan Hinata yang tengah marah dengan mengecup telapak tangannya namun Hinata malah menarik tangannya dan mengucapkan padanya bahwa untuk hari ini ia tidur diluar.

#24 – Taste

Dengan perlahan Hinata menyeruput semangkuk sup miso yang disediakan oleh suaminya. Seharian ini suaminya telah melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga untuk melunakkan hatinya, meskipun rasanya tidak karuan, tapi Hinata tidak dapat marah lebih lama lagi setelah melihat usaha keras yang dilakukan suaminya. Karena itu, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman lembut pada suaminya yang terlihat sudah seperti akan menangis.

#25 – Devotion

Neji kaget ketika Hinata menceritakan alasan kenapa ia marah padanya, dan Neji dengan senyum lembut berkata bahwa Hinata adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berada di hatinya dan kesetiaan ini tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

#26 – Forever

Hinata selalu menyangka bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai Naruto untuk selamanya, namun setelah melalui berbagai macam kejadian dan waktu, ia menyadari, bahwa ia hanyalah mengagumi semangat yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, dan cinta sejatinya adalah seorang pria berambut panjang yang kini tengah mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

#27 – Blood

Neji sangat bangga ketika mendengar berita yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Tentu saja ia bangga, karena ia akan memiliki anak yang merupakan darah dan daging dari dirinya dan Hinata dalam waktu sembilan bulan kedepan.

#28 – Sickness

Sewaktu kecil, Hinata sering melihat ibunya menjadi pucat dan berlari ke kamar mandi ketika mengandung Hanabi, sekarang ia paham kenapa ibunya bertingkah seperti itu, sebab saat ini sudah 3 kali ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang telah ia makan.

#29 – Melody

Suara tangisan bayi yang ia dengar dari bilik ruang bersalin bagaikan melodi yang dinyanyikan oleh ribuan malaikat yang menyinari dunia.

#30 – Star

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat Neji bermain dengan Hime–putri pertama mereka yang masih berumur beberapa hari–dengan penuh semangat. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, Hime telah berhasil menjadi bintang di hati suaminya.

#31 – Home

Neji tidak peduli biarpun orang-orang menganggap dirinya aneh, ia tetap dengan penuh semangat menggendong Hime di lengan kanannya sembari berbicara dan mengelilingi perumahan Hyuuga. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Hime menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang akan menjadi "rumah" baginya.

#32 – Confusion

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung, pagi tadi Hime masih sehat dan aktif bergerak, sekarang badan ia panas dan terus-menerus diam.

#33 – Fear.

Neji tidak takut terhadap apapun. Saat menghadapi musuh ataupun lawan yang kuat ia tidak pernah merasa takut. Bahkan saat melawan ninja dari desa Oto yang hampir merenggut nyawanya pun ia tidak gentar. Tapi, saat ini, ketika melihat anaknya terus-menerus kejang tanpa henti, untuk pertama kalinya Neji merasakan takut yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Hime dengan kaki mungilnya berlari untuk berlindung di pangkuan ibunya ketika mendengar guntur yang bergemuruh dengan kuatnya.

#35 – Bonds

Pertama kalinya Hime Hyuuga dipertemukan dengan Shuichirou Uchiha, sudah dapat terlihat bahwa kedua anak ini akan memiliki ikatan persahabatan yang kuat diantaranya.

#36 – Market

Walaupun sekarang ia telah menjadi kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat berpengaruh dan dapat membeli apapun dari toko yang ia inginkan, Neji menyadari ada dua hal yang tidak dapat diperjual belikan meskipun ia mendapatkan penawaran yang tinggi. Dua hal itu adalah Hinata dan Hime.

#37 – Technology

Hime berlari sembari menangis ke arah ibunya, ia menangis karena Shuichirou memanggilnya 'dobe' hanya karena ia tidak mengerti apa arti dari saluran komunikasi.

#38 – Gift

Hinata dan Naruto berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat Shuichiro dengan muka yang memerah, malu-malu memberikan hadiah ulang tahun Hime yang keenam.

#39 – Smile

Meskipun misi yang ia jalankan sangat berat dan melelahkan, namun, rasa lelah yang dirasakan oleh Neji selalu menghilang setiap kali ia pulang dan disambut oleh senyum dan tawa dari istri serta putrinya.

#40 – Innocence

Neji hampir tersedak dari ocha-nya ketika dengan polosnya Hime bertanya dari manakah datangnya bayi.

#41 – Completion

Hime terlihat bangga ketika ia menunjukkan karya seninya yang telah ia selesaikan bersama Shuichirou kepada ayah dan ibunya.

#42 – Clouds

Hinata dan Neji terbaring beralaskan rumput menikmati ketenangan sembari melihat awan yang bergerak perlahan karena tertiup oleh angin.

#43 – Sky

Hinata pernah berkata padanya, bahwa ia ingin menamakan anak kedua mereka Sora. Ketika Neji menanyakan alasanya, Hinata hanya tersenyum sembari berkata bahwa ia ingin anakanya memiliki pengetahuan dan rasa welas asih seluas langit.

#44 – Heaven

Neji serasa terbang ke surga ketika anak keduanya berhasil dilahirkan dengan selamat dengan kelamin laki-laki. Dengan ini, mereka akhirnya telah memiliki sepasang anak.

#45 – Hell

Sora terus-menerus menangis kepanasan, Hinata hanya dapat mengipasi dan berharap agar musim panas yang seperti neraka ini, dapat cepat berlalu.

#46 – Sun

Dulu, Hinata menganggap Naruto adalah matahari yang selalu menyinari dirinya, namun sekarang matahari bagi Hinata adalah kedua anaknya yang saat ini tengah tidur berpelukan satu dengan lainnya.

#47 – Moon

Neji mencium Hinata lembut, ketika Hinata mengatakan pada Neji bahwa Neji bagaikan terang rembulan yang menunjukkan jalan bagi dirinya di kegelapan malam.

#48 – Waves

Ketika Neji dan Hinata merayakan ulang tahun pernikahnnya yang ke 50, mereka berdua bersyukur karena mereka telah berhasil melawati gelombang kehidupan yang terus bergejolak dengan keras.

#49 – Hair

Meskipun rambut mereka telah memutih, dan wajah mereka telah berkeriput, namun cinta mereka tetaplah muda dan tidak akan pernah padam untuk selamanya.

#50 – Supernova

Kebersamaan mereka terasa seperti supernova, singkat dan cepat. Meskipun pada kenyataannya 78 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, namun Neji hanya dapat membisikkan kata,"tunggu aku", ke telinga Hinata yang telah terbaring di dalam peti jenazah.

**END...**


End file.
